Eternal loss
by mortal-paralight
Summary: SET DURING THE BATTLE SCENE IN THE MOVIE BREAKING DAWN PART 2! DON'T READ UNLESS YOU'VE SEEN THE MOVIE! What if the battle scene had actually taken place? What would Esme be feeling? How would she deal with the events that passed? What would happen to the Cullens in the long run? THE ONE SHOT IS BETTER THAN THE SUMMARY! PLEASE R&R!


**Alright so I wanted to make a one shot about the way Esme felt when she saw Carlisle dead on the floor in the battle scene in Breaking Dawn Part 2 if that scene had actually been real and not just a vision. I hope that I made it justice and hope that it will be good for your standards. ANOTHER WARNING: DON'T READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE YET! If you decide to read it anyways, I've warned you... So please READ AND REVIEW.**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight.**

Eternal loss

**Esme's Point of View**

As soon as it began, everything turned to chaos.

I watched my daughter being dragged by the Volturi, being held down so that she couldn't escape their grasp. She tried with all her might but they kept her firmly in check, even to the point of hurting her. That's when Carlisle lost it. Beside me, his body shook with anger as he watched the Volturi Guard roughly handle Alice.

"Let her go!" Carlisle's hold on my hand became non-existent now as his protective side entangled with his anger.

The second Carlisle left my side was when things seemed to start to move in slow motion. Carlisle rushed forward, meeting a guard or two along the way but easily took care of them. But the minute that my love had taken care of the guards, Aro had decided to take matters into his own hands. Both Carlisle and Aro ran up to one another, clashing in the air in a wind of fury. The two of them fell to the ground, Aro landing gracefully on his feet with his back to us while Carlisle fell to the floor, lying there limply and making my dead heart twist in worry. Even if Aro had the upper hand by drinking human blood, Carlisle—when he set his mind on something—was strong willed and could conquer any challenge.

But now… seeing the love of my life lying there, extreme worry began to creep into me and my hands began to turn into fists, starting to shake by my sides.

Aro slowly turned around, grinning cruelly at us as he lifted his hand, showing me the most gruesome sight I'd ever seen. Aro held my husband's head in his hand… Carlisle's face held only pain and sadness, his mouth slightly hanging open. My shaking stopped and was replaced by shock and absolute emotional pain. This couldn't be happening… But just as the shock overcame me, Caius began bringing down his torch on my husband's body, igniting it in seconds.

My mouth opened wide and my eyes couldn't be removed from Carlisle's burning body. My hands went to my mouth as my heart began breaking into thousands of pieces at the sight of my beloved being burned. How could they do this…? Why Carlisle? He'd _never_ done _anything_ wrong and he was burning because these pompous and arrogant vampires wanted a war!

Everyone around me reacted as my body stood frozen in pain and shock, unable to take my gaze off of Carlisle. Aro threw Carlisle's head aside, moving to stand alongside his brothers as my family and friends fought his guard. Aro, Caius and Marcus were surrounding my Carlisle's smouldering body as the rest of my family fought to stay alive… and to take revenge on their father's death.

As everyone fought, my eyesight began to turn red. Bringing my hands slowly down to rest at my sides, Aro was all I saw.

He took the one person that mattered most to me and now, he was going to pay. My anguish and fury began to collide as I ran towards my prey. Now, I began to fully understand how Jasper must have felt in his past, only seeing his prey and nothing else. Because Aro was so hell-bent on taking everything we held dear, Carlisle wanted to stop him. And now my husband died as a hero…

I'd avenge his death. Aro would not get away with this act. He'd die at my hands.

Running towards him full force, a slow growl began to form in my chest, growing fiercer with every step towards my prey. But sadly, there were many obstacles in my path towards revenge. Two guards began advancing towards me, their faces indicating a mix of amusement and murder.

But they were in my way and needed to be rid of. They were Aro's followers… Anyone who followed _him_ was an enemy of mine now.

The guards charged at me and tried to block me but I blocked their movements. One tried to swipe his hand across my face but I ducked and moved behind him, grabbing his forearm and bringing it backwards, snapping it right out of its socket before ripping his arm off clean from his body with a thick metallic sound, throwing it aside. The other guard had the same motives. The second guard grabbed my hip and tried to rip me in half but that backfired on him. Moving out of his hold, he simply ripped a part of my shirt off and started falling forward with my movement. Grabbing his head as he fell forward, I brought his head down at the exact same time I moved my knee upward, letting his head collide with my knee and break to pieces with the impact. Letting the second guard fall to the floor headless, the first one began attacking me with his one good arm, trying to grab my neck as best as possible. But as he tried to reach, I grabbed his wrist and twisted it to bend at an odd direction, hearing a crack for in his wrist. My eyes became murderous as the guard screamed out in annoyance and moved his head to the side, just in time for me to get a glimpse of Aro watching me with a sickening smirk.

That one small second brought me over the edge and made my anger boil even more within me.

Without one last look at the Volturi guard, I grabbed his neck and twisted it with one hand, rushing towards Aro once more. Sadly, another guard was in my way, trying to stop me from reaching my goal. But this one was stronger than the other two. He tackled me to the ground, trying to get a hold on my neck but I stopped him every time he tried. Out of nowhere, the earth underneath us began to shake and split, causing the ground to split in half and some Volturi guards to lose their footing and fall through the hole towards the burning lava deep below.

I grabbed the edge of the brand-new cliff with both hands as the guard grabbed hold of my shoulders, trying to drag me down with him. Clawing at the ground, I tried shaking me off but he would bite and claw at my arms, trying to get me to go down with him. I was shocked that he wasn't trying to climb up and simply throw me down without him. Did he want to die or was it simply one of Aro's orders to get rid of us all?

Looking over at the battlefield, I tried to make out the shapes of my family, trying to see who was still alive. Everyone seemed to have a difficult time with this battle. Edward was facing Demetri; Emmett and Rosalie were fighting some guard members; Alice was still being held down by two guards while Bella was shielding Jasper from Jane's power. Sadly, Alec saw what Bella's intentions were and tackled her to the ground, breaking her concentration in that instant and letting Jane use the full force of her power on Jasper.

Jasper, as he was fighting a guard, began to feel absolute pain and looked up at the sky, his face turning to terrible agony as he backed up and fell to his knees, Jane's power being too much for him. From out of nowhere, three guard members came up to Jasper and tore his head off before tearing his arms off of his body. _NO! _I thought while watching my son's body fell to the floor lifelessly and hearing Alice's shriek of emotional grief. In the distance, my eyes detected a sandy colored wolf being held tightly at the neck by a Volturi guard. In a split second, the guard turned the wolf's neck at an unnatural angle and dropped the wolf on the ground, letting it breathe in its last breath. Not Seth… This couldn't be happening!

Why did Aro always have to bring death around him?!

Just as the guard holding me began to drag me down even more, something wrenched him off of me, giving me some room to move and shake him off. Looking down, I was met with the eyes of a smallish gray wolf, looking at me with sadness and grief.

Leah…

She'd sacrificed herself for me and both the Clearwater children were dead… all because of Aro.

Fury began to well up in me even more, looking over to the members of my family and wolves who'd been killed in this unnecessary war. This was all because Aro wanted to destroy us.

I would destroy him for this.

Dragging myself out from this cliff, I stood up and looked in Aro's direction. He still held that smirk as he stayed beside my Carlisle's burning body. Clenching my fists, anger began to well up even more within me. My eyesight once again turned red and my mind began going over all of the deaths I'd witnessed today. Carlisle, Jasper, Seth, Leah… It was all it took for me to become even more determined to end this overlord's life.

I would kill him not only to save the rest of my family but to avenge the ones who were brutalized in the past, died today, and feared Aro's tyranny for the rest of their lives.

Rushing towards him, no one came to stop me. Aro must have been expecting my attack, for he didn't even seem fazed by my assault. Instead, he began taunting me. "Ah, my dear, sweet Esme… Come to seek revenge on your husband's murderer? Surely you understand that there was no other way," Aro teased, grinning all the more as I kept approaching him. He spoke the words just for me. Aro knew that there was another way that he could have approached this but he killed Carlisle, one of his dearest friends, for the simple pleasure of it.

"You bastard…" someone said, coming closer to me. Looking to my right, I saw Bella running beside me, determined to attack and destroy Aro. Bella cared dearly for Carlisle, even though she only knew him for two years. We were all an important part of her life and she couldn't bear to let this go unpunished, just like me. Looking back at Aro, my anger increased as Bella and I both rushed towards him, about to double tag Aro and destroy him once and for all.

Sadly, just before we pounced on our prey, Bella was attacked by two guards, being tackled to the ground and trying to fight her way out of it to help me. As it happened, I had looked back and tried to see if my daughter was alright. But that had been my split second mistake, for Aro grabbed the back of my neck and threw me down to the ground right beside Carlisle's blazing headless form, stunning me for a second.

The flames' heat seemed to make me even more determined to fight. Aro's head would be mine. He would pay for what he did.

I jumped up and rushed towards him again, a large growl forming in my throat as I gave Aro an uppercut and threw him in the air with the force of the impact. Jumping up in the air, I grabbed Aro's cloak and brought his face closer to mine, letting him see the anguish that he caused in my eyes. "Your death will be the end of this war," I said as one of my hands went around his neck while the other went on his forehead, ready to tear his head clean off of his body.

As we both began to descend, Aro began to laugh a shrill and terrifying cackle that tore through my body. It was a maniacal laugh that would terrify and pain me for all eternity. "I certainly didn't take you for the type to exact revenge on others, sweet Esme," Aro said before he placed a hand on my chest and tilted me backwards, slamming me into the ground roughly and at an alarmingly quick pace, forming a small crack in my chest and a scream to erupt from my mouth.

In a way, he was right. What was I doing? Revenge wasn't my style… But Carlisle had to be avenged. He died for no reason. My husband is now gone because of this man. Maybe this entire revenge plan of mine was just a suicide mission. Let's face it, I was no fighter. My role in this family was to care for everything, not fight. The saying 'make love not war' came to mind and, to be honest, it had fight perfectly with the situation until Carlisle passed.

Aro was right. Revenge wasn't my forte.

My anger and grief clouded my judgement and now, it was too late. It made me want to rip Aro to shreds and sadly, I hadn't thought about the difference in strength between the two of us. It wasn't just the fact that Aro was on a human diet that brought our strengths to two different levels but also the fact that he had thousands of years ahead of me. My motherly heart would probably make me stop at the last second before killing him, which would ruin my chances.

But that didn't mean that I couldn't try and avenge the man of my life.

Using my feet to push him off of me, I kicked him in the stomach, making him fly in the air. Jumping to my feet, I rushed at him and put all of my grief into my actions, forcing myself to be able to win this battle, not for myself but for Carlisle.

I jumped in the air and kicked him in the chin, forcing Aro to hit the snowy ground with a hard _thump_. Landing right beside him, I forced my left knee into his stomach, hearing many bones break with the force of it and was about to slam my fist into his face, breaking it with the force of my blow but sadly, he pushed me back so roughly that my balance was lost and I went flying backwards, falling on my back and making a flip when landing, my body simply lying flat on my stomach beside my burning husband.

Looking over at his headless body, I could feel the heat of the flames once more lick my skin. But, lying beside my dead husband, it felt as though this was it. My reason to fight was gone… My anger towards Aro was now disintegrated and I was only left with horrible anguish. This is what it felt like to lose the reason for your existence. Your heart felt empty and lifeless—no pun intended.

Looking over to my remaining family, Alice was rushing over to kill Jane as Bella protected my daughter with her shield; Rosalie and Emmett were still working in what seemed to be perfect sync and Edward was just now ripping Demetri's head off of its shoulder. Alice was the only one between my children who had lost her mate. Rosalie, Emmett, Bella and Edward were all together. Alice and I were the ones who'd lost something today.

Looking back at my prey, Aro was now walking towards me, kneeling down in front of me and grabbing both of my cheeks, lifting my head up to look at him. Aro seemed to see the agony in my eyes and smirked a little before speaking. "I truly am sorry for this, my dear. But it has to be done," he said with a slight hint of glee in his voice.

Without bothering about the flames around me, I took a hold of Carlisle's burning hand and closed my eyes, beginning to recall of the wonderful moments with my family. Holding and rocking Nessie in my arms when she was just a baby; listening to Edward and Renesmee play the piano in front of Bella; Alice and I decorating Bella and Edward's cottage; Jasper and I discussing about Jasper's past; Rosalie and I shopping and discussing what she should wear that certain day; and Emmett and I simply being in the living room, laughing and talking with one another.

But I was concentrating on every happy moment I'd had with my husband. Every kiss Carlisle and I shared, even those wondrous nights that we spent together… Every touch, every warm gesture, every kind word said…

We'd never have that again. Vampires didn't have souls. It would be a miracle if we found ourselves in the afterlife, if there was even one for our kind.

As I felt Aro tightening his grip on my head, my last thoughts before leaving this world were: _I'm sorry everyone… I failed you Carlisle… I love you._

**So did I make the battle scene justice? I wanted to get Esme's emotions right and I hope that I got them right so please let me know how this one shot was in some REVIEWS.**

**Mortal-paralight20**

6


End file.
